iLie
by konfusion
Summary: For Chuckme3's Seddie Challenge. Mama plays to win. So when Sam decides to tell Freddie she's in love with him to freak him out and come out victorious in their on-going battle, his response surprises her. But not as much as her own. Seddie.


**For Chuckme3's Seddie challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. D:**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam Puckett smiled as she calmly walked up the stairs leading to the floor Carly's apartment was on. She had devised the perfect plan to get back at her nubbish friend, Freddie Benson, for handcuffing her to Gibby for the _second_ time. She thought he had learned the first time, considering she ruined her life and all, but it seems he figured he would try to get her back for putting peanut butter in his computer's hard drive. Sam didn't see what the big deal was, but apparently, Freddie played to win as well.

But that couldn't happen, no. Mama always wins. And Mama was going to win with this new prank she had hatched up in that devilish mind of hers.

She had decided to get Freddie back in the worst way possible. Worse than breaking his arm in half, worse than spilling his secret on a live webcast on iCarly, worse than ham spoiling.

She was going to blow his mind. He would be totally freaked out and she would watch with interest as he slowly broke down before her eyes. And then, right when he was getting completely paranoid, she would laugh right in his face. She would be victorious. Mama played to win.

When she opened the door to the Shay's apartment (she didn't need to knock, of course), she wasn't surprised to see Freddie already there. Her smile widened as her prank became that much easier. She was glad she didn't have to go through the trouble of dragging him out of his apartment.

He was sitting on the couch on his laptop, the one that Sam didn't destroy with peanut butter. She walked past him, her blonde curls bobbing up and down with every step.

"Freddie," She said while walking past. He looked up from his computer, giving her a questioning look. _She never calls me Freddie_… He thought to himself. This puzzled him. Shouldn't she be calling him 'Freddiot' or 'Freddork'? He did handcuff her to Gibby again…he didn't expect her to be kind to him at all. He expected that she would punch his face in.

Sam smiled as she was she was causing him so much confusion. "Hey Carls, got any food?" She said, plopping down next to the brunette. Carly smiled and sighed, and pointed to the fridge. Sam took this gesture meaning that she could have anything she wanted, and she gladly accepted this kind offer.

Her mouth overflowing with food, she walked over to where Freddie was sitting and sat down next to him, closer than she normally would have. _It's all part of the plan_, she said to herself, smiling inwardly as he scooted away from her. She ignored this and turned to him.

"So Freddie," She said, her mouth still full. Freddie's face wrenched into disgust as he saw pieces of slobbery, chewed-up ham slide a bit out of her mouth. She sucked it back in and continued chewing. She swallowed before she decided to continue. "There's something I need to tell you," She said seriously, her face displaying no hint that this was all a trick. Freddie looked up from his laptop, curiosity burning in his eyes. He shut the laptop and set it aside.

"And what would that be, Princess Puckett?" He asked. "Did you set my bed on fire? Did you photoshop a picture of me to make it look like I was in a dress and posted it on the internet? Did you glue the pages in my history book together? Enlighten me, Sam. What did you do to make my life hell?" He continued, taking a sip from the water glass next to him.

"I would never do any of that, Freddie, not after what I realized…" She trailed off. She was proud of her performance; she was pulling this off really well.

He took the glass away from his mouth for a moment, raising an eyebrow. He had no idea what the hell was going on. _This is good_, Sam thought. She was definitely going to get him back for what he did. He began to sip his water again and Sam decided this would be the best time to lay the 'news' on him.

"I'm in love with you," She said sincerely, using her incredible lying skills to make it sound convincing. But a voice in the back of her head told her she didn't need to lie to make it sound convincing. She ignored that voice and watched as Freddie's eyes widened and he started choking on his water violently. Sam reached over to pat him on the back, trying to make her lie even more believable, but he got up and nearly ran away from her.

He set his glass down on the counter, next to where Carly was sitting. He leaned over the counter, eyes watering and trying to let oxygen pass safely through his trachea. Sam got up with a genuinely concerned look on her face, pleased with her acting. Carly stared at the both of them in shock, not believing Sam had just said what she did.

Freddie finally calmed down, and turned to face Sam. "What did you say?" He asked her.

"I said," She told him, getting slightly annoyed that he made her repeat it. It was hard enough not barfing the first time. "That I'm in love with you," She continued, not dropping his gaze.

Freddie stood there, shocked and ran his hand through his hair. There was no possible way that she could love him, too….but she did. And she just admitted it to him, and Carly was a witness! As this dawned on him, a big smile spread across his lips. He turned to Sam again, the smile still evident on his face. Sam began to get confused. _What's he smiling about? He's supposed to be freaking out…_ She thought.

He held her gaze for a moment. "Well," He said confidently, still smiling. "I'm in love with you, too." He acted as though it were the greatest thing in the world, as if it were that simple. Like two people could just fall in love and stay together forever.

However, complicated thoughts were running through Sam's mind.

"Is this a joke?!" She asked. She wasn't being serious! And something told her that he was being very serious. Just the way he said it, the twinkle of happiness in his big, brown eyes that made her think of chocolate…Scratch that last part.

Freddie looked confused. "What?" He asked questioningly. He had no idea what was going on in the blonde's head.

"You're not supposed to love me! You're supposed to love Carly!" As she said this, she gestured toward the brunette who was sitting in her chair, stunned at this sudden love confession between her two hostile friends. Freddie didn't even look over to her as Sam said this.

"Why are you acting like this is a bad thing?" He asked, confused. This _was_ a good thing, wasn't it?

"Because I'm not really in love with you!" She blurted. "It was all a trick to get back at you for handcuffing me to Gibby again.." She watched as his face went from elated to confused to disappointed in a matter of seconds. For the second time in her life, Sam felt guilty. And it was caused by Freddie again.

"Uh," He said, blush creeping over his face, turning his cheeks a bright shade of pink. "I didn't say that," He said and briskly walked out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sam and Carly exchanged a look. Carly could see the mask of guilt on Sam's face, so there was no need for her to give the blonde a lecture. However, when Carly deemed Sam had been standing in the same place too long, Carly gave her a look that told Sam to go make things right. With a sigh, she left the apartment and went to the place where she knew Freddie would be.

Her trip to the fire escape was a slow one. She had no desire to face Freddie after what had happened. She had caused him to spill his secret to her, she had caused him confusion and pain and embarrassment all because she wanted to get back at him. Mama plays to win, but Mama didn't feel like a winner right now. She felt horrible, and no amount of fat cakes could help her right now.

She found Freddie outside, sitting in the same lawn chair he had the last time she came to apologize. His head was in his hands, and he was mumbling words of self criticism to himself. Sam's face fell as she watched him, guilt weighing her down completely now as she sat on the windowsill beside him as she had all those months ago.

He didn't notice she was there. He was too busy calling himself stupid and idiotic to realize that the girl he was in love with was sitting right beside him. She stared at him until he looked up, and when he did, the blush crept back up to his cheeks.

"Come to make fun of me?" He asked, looking anywhere but her.

"No," She said simply. She noticed that he was avoiding her gaze. "Look at me," She pleaded.

He refused. He looked to the stars, at his feet, at the street lamps, but he never met her gaze. Getting annoyed, she decided to take matters into her own hands—literally.

She grabbed his face with her hands and forced him to look at her. "I told you to look at me," She told him. But she was surprised she was able to form coherent words. She was too busy taking in his eyes from this closer view. They were so big and brown…and it made her feel like she was swimming in a pool of chocolate. Her eyes had the same effect on him, only her piercing blue irises made him feel as though he were swimming in the ocean.

"I am looking at you," He said sarcastically, enjoying the close proximity to her more than he should. However, she let go of his face and backed away, leaving him with disappointment. He didn't drop her gaze, though. Nothing would cause him to look away from her eyes, not even if Harry Potter apparated next to him and asked to borrow a few galleons.

There was something about being next to Freddie that made Sam feel weird inside. But not weird in a bad way. No, this feeling felt good. Real good. Like the warm feeling you get after you're complimented or hugged. That kind of good. But Sam had no idea what it was.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me…after…you know…" He trailed off, feeling the conversation take an embarrassing turn.

"Well, I what I did was cruel…and unnecessary. And, well…" She trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"And?" Freddie asked, almost desperate to know how she was going to end that sentence.

"I sort of wasn't lying," She said quietly, almost so quietly that Freddie didn't hear her. But he did, and he didn't dare make her repeat anything to him again. He took a moment to contemplate what she meant when she said she wasn't lying. His eyes widened when he finally figured it out.

"But that means—"

"I love you? Yeah,"

"I don't believe it," He said incredulously.

"Well, believe it, dork," She said. "It's the only time you'll ever hear me say it." She smiled lightly and stood up, ready to leave.

"That's it, then?" He asked as she turned around. She turned to look back at him. "You're just going to walk away after you told me you loved me?"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" She asked.

"I dunno," He replied. "I know what I wanna do about it." He said, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Oh no, Benson. There is no way—" She was cut off when his lips found hers. Her eyes widened in shock, trying to decide whether or not she liked it or not. When her eyelids fluttered shut, the voice she had encountered earlier today that she definitely liked it. And that voice started taking control of her actions, too, as she wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck to bring her closer to him, her fingers knotting in his hair.

Freddie responded with enthusiasm, and after what seemed like forever, they broke apart.

"I love you," Sam said, looking into his eyes again. He chuckled.

"I thought I was never going to hear those words again," He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I lied," She told him, smiling.

"Hmm," He said. "You are very good at that. But there's something I'm really good at, too."

"And what would that be, Freddork?" She asked playfully.

"Loving you back," And for being so cheesy, she punched him in the arm. Not that he cared in the slightest. Physical contact was a lot more fun for him now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hopefully this is to Chuckme3's standards, along with whoever may be reading this. It was just a quick little oneshot, and I was very intrigued by the idea so I decided to go through with it.**

**And now, I have to go through Biology homework. Oh dear. ]:**


End file.
